Los Swat Kats y la Puerta Misteriosa
by ElohimEditor
Summary: Antes de ser conocidos como T-Bone y Razor, Jake Clawson y Chance Furlong tuvieron su primera y gran aventura de la que apenas lograron salir con vida. Quince años después, y tras la desaparición de un niño en su antiguo vecindario, todo indica que el pasado no se ha olvidado de ellos, aunque parece que ellos sí de él.


**Cap 1.: Cuidado con la Puerta.**

**Gatalina Valley, Ciudad de Megakat. Hace quince años.**

\- ¡Ya casi llegamos, Jake! ¡Corre, corre!

\- ¡Nos está siguiendo, Chance! ¡No lo vamos a lograr!

\- ¡Claro que sí, allá está la puerta! ¡Vamos, Jake!

Allí estaba: en medio de la espesa y rancia oscuridad se erguía el umbral apenas iluminado con una puerta semiabierta. Chance fue el primero en cruzar, seguido a duras penas por Jake, quien tras el grito de _"¡Ciérrala!",_ se apresuró por buscar la llave entre sus bolsillos mientras Chance se ponía de espaldas sobre la puerta para intentar bloquearla.

Un fuerte golpe sacudió la puerta, acompañado de un espeluznante grito que sacudió a los dos pequeños gatos. Chance no perdió tiempo en bloquear la puerta; pese a tener sólo diez años, era un niño robusto y fuerte para su edad, mientras que Jake, año y medio menor, era mucho más delgado.

\- ¡La llave, Jake! ¡Busca la llave!

\- ¡No la estoy encontrando: se enredó en mis bolsillos!

\- ¡Apresúrate, quiere salir!

\- ¡La tengo! -_en un intento de tomarla con cuidado se resbala de sus dedos_\- ¡Rayos!

\- ¡JAKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

\- ¡La tengo, Chance!

\- ¡CIÉRRALA!

Con movimientos presurosos, Jake metió la llave en la cerradura y le dio todas las vueltas posibles para bloquearla; luego sacó presurosamente la llave y la retuvo en su pata antes de que otro fuerte golpe de la puerta los sorprendiera. De inmediato ayudo a su amigo a bloquearla con todas sus fuerzas.

No pasó mucho para que los golpes y gritos se detuvieran; la presencia de cualquier tipo de amenaza se esfumó muy pronto. Ambos niños se relajaron y se sentaron en el suelo, apoyados por la puerta y sumamente cansados.

\- Creo que ya se fue. -_suspiró Chance_\- Al fin.

\- Así parece. -_contestó el gato menor de pelaje canela; repentinamente se puso a llorar_\- No pudimos salvarlos, Chance.

\- Lo sé… -_el mayor puso una pata sobre el hombro de Jake y le dio unas palmaditas, sin poder ocultar su decepción_\- Pero ellos dijeron que lo importante era que lográramos escapar nosotros; no te preocupes.

\- ¡Pero se los prometí! ¡Les dije que los sacaría de allí y no pude! -_el pequeño acabó abrazando a Chance; este no sabía que responder_\- Si no me hubiera resbalado…

\- Jake, lo intentaste; lo intentamos. Y estamos vivos, y tus padres también: eso es lo que importa.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Ambos gatos miraron la llave en la pata derecha de Jake: era negra, muy antigua, de cabezal con forma de botón. ¿Quién diría que una llave traería tantos problemas? Bueno: ahora ellos lo sabían.

\- Hay que deshacernos de ella.

\- Lo haré yo; confía en mí: nadie más volverá a ver esta cosa. -_contestó de manera más firme y calmado. Había dejado de llorar_\- Chance…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por venir a salvarme, amigo.

\- Nah, no es nada. -_contestó Chance, como restándole importancia_\- Debía de hacerlo. ¿Quién me ayudaría con la tarea de vacaciones de verano si te pasa algo?

Normalmente ese comentario lo enfadaría, pero en lugar de ello, Jake se echó a reír junto a su amigo. Al menos Chance reconocía que tan brillante en la escuela no era. Jake miró el reloj de la sala: faltaba poco para el amanecer.

\- Tengo que volver a casa. -_dijo el niño más robusto_\- O mis papás y hermanos me matarán.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien?

\- ¡JA! No te preocupes. -_le contestó cargado de ánimo cuando estaba por salir de la casa_\- Sé como evitar que me descubran.

\- Bueno; ten cuidado.

\- Jake… -_Chance se volteó hacia él, teniéndolo frente a frente: su expresión era más seria que de costumbre. Acercó su pata derecha a su amigo_\- Hagamos una promesa.

\- ¿Promesa?

\- Prométeme que nunca, NUNCA, volveremos a cruzar esa puerta, ni hablar de lo que pasó. Y si alguien la rompe, dejaremos de ser amigos.

\- Pero Chance…

\- Olvidarlo de a poco va a ser lo mejor, ¿No crees?

Jake titubeaba ante semejante petición. ¿No volver a hablar de aquello y en caso contrario dejar de ser amigos? Era una apuesta arriesgada: ni él ni Chance eran precisamente los niños más populares de la escuela. Y por otro lado, ¿Valía la pena sacrificar algo tan valioso por un asunto que ya estaba zanjado? Chance tenía razón: olvidarlo sería lo mejor.

\- Lo prometo, Chance.

\- Bien. Entonces me voy antes de que despierte mi familia, ¿Vienes a mi casa más tarde a jugar, verdad?

\- Trataré. -_respondió poco convencido_\- No sé qué le diré a mis papás…

\- Eres listo, Jake. -_sonrió de manera cómplice_\- Ya pensarás en algo, ¡Y no olvides ayudarme con la tarea!

\- Claro. Nos vemos, Chance.

Jake se quedó unos momentos en el pórtico de su casa a ver a su amigo caminar por la acera en medio de la oscuridad, iluminada sólo por los faroles que pronto dejarían de trabajar para dar lugar a la luz del día. Eso era que a Jake le faltaba: la valentía y el coraje de Chance de caminar solo por las calles del vecindario a horas de la noche pese a tener sólo diez años, o de entrar a su casa sin permiso para rescatarlo de…

No: tenía que cumplir su palabra incluso dentro de su mente. Chance había salvado su vida y era lo único que importaba; cumpliría su promesa. Tras cerrar la puerta de su casa, volvió su vista hacia la llave, aun en su pata: quedaba una última cosa por hacer antes de enterrar todo lo ocurrido en el olvido.

Aprovechando que sus padres siguieran dormidos -suponiendo que hubiesen regresado- se encargó de deshacerse de la llave antes de irse a su cama.

* * *

**Ciudad de Megakat. Época actual.**

La sala de estar estaba vacía, salvo por un pequeño gato de diez años, de pelaje atigrado gris con unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, sentado en el sofá frente al televisor encendido y abrazando un muñeco viejo bastante parecido a él.

Normalmente debería de estar en su cama tratando de dormir debido a que pasaban de las nueve, pero nadie estaba allí para recriminárselo: su padre había salido de casa, y vaya saber a qué hora volvería; su madre estaba en su habitación, recostada y posiblemente leyendo en silencio. Eso no le importaba, prefería estar allí solo viendo el televisor a esas horas donde pasaban las noticias del turno de la noche; si tenía suerte, conseguía ver lo único interesante a esa hora.

Y esa noche, tuvo suerte.

"_Aquí Ann Gora, de Kat's Eye News reportando desde el centro de ciudad de Megakat donde hace unos momentos los Swat Kats detuvieron otro de los malvados planes del Dr. Viper. -la cámara apunta hacia el cielo nocturno, enfocándose en la cabina del Turbokat- ¡Allí están ellos!"_

Ver sus rostros, que pese a la distancia, eran reconocibles, provocó una sonrisa en la cara casi inexpresiva del niño: ver a sus héroes era un bálsamo regocijante ante la lúgubre vida rutinaria. Luego seguían los balbuceos del Comandante Feral quejándose como siempre; no importara cuanto regañara ese gruñón: los Swat Kats eran muy populares entre los niños de la escuela, y era habitual que muchos jugaran a ser ellos o incluso construir réplicas del Turbokat con cartón y pedazos de madera.

Siguió viendo las noticias, aunque estas hablaran de cosas aburridas, siempre abrazando a su muñeco, de quien notó cierto brillo en sus ojos de botón. Posiblemente por causa del reflejo del televisor, pensó.

"_Jake… Chance… Cuanto han crecido… Los extrañé muchísimo"_

* * *

Había sido una noche movida: Viper salía en su millonésimo tercer intento de convertir la ciudad en el paraíso de los ecoterroristas más psicópatas, y por supuesto, habían ido a detenerlo… y por supuesto, los Enforcers llegaron tarde para no aportar la gran cosa, como siempre.

\- Comienzo a preguntarme si al Dr. Viper le falta una lluvia de ideas, T-Bone: su último plan me recuerda mucho a uno de sus primeros planes.

\- ¿Liberar un buffet de ensaladas mutantes por toda la ciudad? -_preguntó burlonamente el piloto del Turbokat_\- Sí, me trae recuerdos de repollos rostizados.

\- Sólo esperemos que si se toma la molestia de regresar, sea un poco más original. O luchar contra él se volverá un poco aburrido.

\- Nah: patear el trasero de esa lagartija nunca será aburrido, Razor.

\- ¡Seguro!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Un pequeño patrullaje nocturno antes de volver a casa?

\- Afirmativo, T-Bone. Después de todo, Callie no puede ser nuestra alarma por siempre; necesita dormir.

\- ¡Pues a meterle entonces! ¡Conozco un atajo que nos ahorrará tiempo!

\- ¡Tú y tus atajos, T-Bone!

El Turbokat cruzó los cielos de Megakat, vigilando cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudiesen encontrar; algún que otro transeúnte logró ver la silueta del avión surcar la oscuridad y oír el rugir de sus motores al cruzar entre los edificios en audaces maniobras, la gran mayoría se limitó a oír el famoso avión sin llegar a verlo. Y alguna que otra alimaña acabó sorprendida al oír semejante estruendo a horas de la noche y levantar sus miradas al cielo en busca de la fuente de aquel ruido ensordecedor. Desde el Turbokat, sus ocupantes no podían distinguir quien los miraba allá abajo, ¿Acaso importaba? La gente tenía sus propios asuntos, y ellos también.

Tampoco podían ver todos aquellos ojos que los observaban con curiosidad, con asombro, con ansiedad. Mucho menos los más pequeños: diminutas cuentas negras con una débil refulgencia carmesí, cuya fuente alzó la cabeza y apuntó su vista al cielo luego de que el Turbokat pasara cerca.

"_Somos pequeñas, pero somos muchas. _

_Somos muchas, somos pequeñas. _

_Estábamos aquí antes de que crecieran; _

_estaremos aquí cuando caigan."_

* * *

Tras recorrer la ciudad y no encontrar nada que requiriera de su ayuda, los Swat Kats regresaron a su hangar. Estaba oscuro, y el depósito de chatarra estaba desierto, por lo que no había riesgo de que los descubrieran: Razor había insistido varias veces en instalar cámaras de seguridad por los alrededores, pero T-Bone dijo que era mala idea con una muy buena justificación ¿Por qué poner cámaras de vigilancia a un basurero? Aunque el Swat Kat más pequeño tenía buenas razones para darle la contraria, admitió que su compañero estaba en lo cierto: si esos idiotas de Burkle y Murray los encontraban instalando esas cámaras, se lo dirían a Feral, y podría venir a investigar.

Afortunadamente, Feral los había dejado en ese basurero desde que los expulsó de los Enforcers y nunca puso un pie allí. _"Mejor para todos",_ pensó Razor, quien cavilaba en esto y aquello a medida que se acercaban a su hogar.

\- Hoy es viernes, ¿No? -_preguntó T-Bone de manera amena_\- Salgamos afuera a hacer algo: la ciudad nos lo debe.

\- ¿Cómo conseguir chicas o algo así?

\- Sólo si tú pones las gatitas, Razor.

\- Claro, T-Bone: puedo invitar a Callie; pero ¿A quién le dejo tu correa?

\- ¿Tú invitar a Callie? Oh, me quieres poner celoso, ¿Eh?

\- Deja de decir tonterías. -_se burló el artillero_\- Mejor salgamos a comprar pizza; no pienso pagar el domicilio.

\- Me parece bien. ¡Extra queso y extra anchoas!

\- ¡Y doble ración de piña!

\- Razor… poner piña a la pizza debería de ser un crimen que combatamos más a menudo.

\- ¡Sólo estoy bromeando, T-Bo…! ¿Huuh?

Razor volteó a su derecha, en dirección a un montículo de basura a metros del hangar: por el rabillo del ojo vio -o creyó ver algo- moviéndose, y con ojos brillantes. Ya estaban guardando el Turbokat bajo tierra cuando T-Bone le preguntó si ocurría algo.

\- Eh… nada. Creí… ver algo; capaz sea un mapache.

\- Ah, entonces no hay problema: son muy comunes. Tienes muy buena vista.

\- Por algo soy tu artillero, amigo.

Una vez seguros, se quitaron sus uniformes y se vistieron de civil dispuestos a salir: ambos con pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis, Chance con una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y Jake con una de color rojo con cuello. Jake giró sus ojos en silencio pensando que Chance quería presumir de su físico si tenía la suerte de encontrar a una chica linda en la pizzería. _¿Y qué harás si consigues una? ¿La traerás aquí? ¿O pagarás un motel? Pensó_. Luego borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando el "Maestro de los Atajos" le hizo un ademán para que lo acompañara.

Afortunadamente, el Turbokat no había sufrido daños, por lo que no requería reparaciones o alguna revisión considerable. A menos que surgiera una emergencia, tenían la noche para ellos solos.

\- ¿Piensas lograr una conquista, Chance?

\- Nunca se sabe. -_río de buena gana_\- La noche es joven.

\- Detesto arruinar tus expectativas, pero con el auto que vamos a usar, dudo que una chica se te acerque.

\- ¿La gatita va a salir conmigo o con el auto? Vamos, sube ya: tomaremos un atajo, ya que me muero de hambre.

\- Ay, Chance…

Los atajos de Chance eran conocidos por ser caminos tortuosos, llenos de baches, con muchas vueltas y un conductor dispuesto a todo. Afortunadamente, lograron sobrevivir a semejante laberinto y llegar a una pizzería del centro: como era viernes, y además eran vacaciones de verano, había muchos niños en compañía de sus padres. Algunos correteaban por toda la pizzería y otros se divertían en el área de juegos.

A pesar del ruidoso ambiente, optaron por quedarse en ese lugar. Hicieron su pedido en el mostrador y se acomodaron en una mesa para dos a esperar que estuviese listo. Para pasar el rato, había palitos de pan gratuitos de los que sacarían provecho.

\- Si pensabas hacer una conquista… -_decía Jake sonriendo de oreja a oreja con malicia mientras miraba lado a lado el lugar_\- escogiste el lugar y momento equivocado.

\- Vinimos por pizza, no por chicas. -_contestó encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo como que le restaba importancia al asunto_\- Si quieres buscarlas, podemos ir a otro lugar después.

\- Prefiero la pizza, Chance. Es más… barata.

\- Seguro.

\- Y si quisiera invitar a una chica, sería a Callie.

\- Suerte con eso, Jake. -_añadió antes de comerse un palito de pan; su vista se detuvo al patio de juegos de los niños_\- Que días aquellos, ¿No? Es una pena que sea demasiado grande para ese sitio.

\- Detesto esa caja de pelotas: una vez me hicieron probarlas y sabían horrible.

\- ¡Jajaja! Es verdad: te dijeron que eran frutas y te lo creíste. ¿Cuántos años teníamos?

\- Era mi séptimo cumpleaños, Chance. Mis padres organizaron una fiesta e invitaron a toda la clase. -_recordó Jake, cruzado de brazos_\- Tú te comiste una pizza entera y dos rebanadas de pastel.

\- Lo recuerdo, si. Entonces el negocio de tu padre aún funcionaba bien.

Un repentino recuerdo pasó por la mente de Chance al mencionar ese dato. ¿Qué fecha era hoy exactamente? Cuando se dio cuenta, cambió su expresión a una más seria.

\- Jake…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Faltan unos días del…

\- Lo sé… -_suspiró con desgano y cierto disgusto. No era precisamente su tema favorito_\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Piensas visitar a tu mamá?

\- ¿Para qué? No es algo de lo que queramos hablar; de por sí las reuniones de Día de Gracias y Navidad son bastante… tensas. -_metió otro palito de pan a su boca_\- Ni sé por qué sigo yendo.

\- Amigo: es tu familia.

\- Desde que nos expulsaron de los Enforcers somos prácticamente la oveja negra de la familia, Chance. Mi madre se decepcionó mucho de mí; creía que sería lo único bueno que saldría de su relación con… mi padre.

\- Mi familia también se decepcionó conmigo, pero sigo en contacto con ellos.

\- No es lo mismo, Chance.

\- Jake…

\- Mira: entiendo lo que quieres hacer, y lo aprecio. Pero por lo que a mí respecta, tú eres mi familia. Ahora, ¿Podemos prestar atención para cuando nos llamen a recoger nuestra pizza?

\- Si… Claro.

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos para que su pizza estuviese lista y tuviesen que recogerla; Jake tomó la caja junto a unas cuantas latas de leche e instó a su amigo a volver a casa. Chance lo siguió y subió al auto sin decir nada, más que dirigirle una mirada triste a su amigo de vez en cuando sin que este lo notara.

Curiosamente para Jake, el camino de vuelta fue menos turbulento de lo habitual en los atajos de Chance, lo cual era extraño. Con las latas de leche junto a sus pies y la caja en su regazo, se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante, y poco a poco comenzó a invadirle el sueño.

**Gatalina Valley, Ciudad de Megakat. Hace quince años.**

\- No puedo creerlo: diez renuncias en una semana. Eres un pésimo gerente.

\- ¡¿Acaso es mi culpa, Lilly?! ¡Mi padre me dejó con un negocio en quiebra!

\- ¡Estás mintiendo, Isaac! ¡Siempre pones excusas! Tu padre era un excelente hombre de negocios: desde que te hiciste cargo, todo se fue al demonio.

\- ¡Ahh… con que todo es mi culpa! ¡¿Entonces por qué no me dejas para no seguir con "este perdedor"?!

\- No pienso dejar a Jakey. -_refunfuñó ella_\- Tal vez debamos vender esta casa: es costosa de mantener.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es lo único que nos dejó mi padre antes de morir! ¡Yo crecí aquí: no pienso dejar esta casa!

\- ¡Deja de gritar, que harás que Jake se despierte!

**\- ¡¿QUÉ IMPORTA QUE JAKE SE DESPIERTE?! ¡DEJA DE DECIRME QUE HACER!**

Se escucharon varios golpes y gritos a través de las paredes de madera, seguidos de varios objetos rompiéndose, para acabar en llantos y gruñidos que acabaron difuminándose hasta ser devorados por el silencio.

El pequeño Jake, en contra de lo que sus padres hubiesen esperado o deseado, lo había oído todo desde el comienzo. Acurrucado entre sus sábanas y con su cabeza pegada a la almohada, sollozaba en silencio deseando que aquella pelea acabara pronto: hacía meses era moneda corriente desde que el negocio familiar de venta de piezas mecánicas heredada de su abuelo y administrada por su padre comenzó a decaer, y odiaba acostumbrarse a esa situación llena de angustia, inquietud y conflicto.

Lo peor era que estaban a poco más de un mes de las vacaciones de verano, y si no se solucionaban las cosas, tendría que soportar aquellas discusiones todo el día en lugar de refugiarse en la escuela y los deberes. Tal vez podría ir a la casa de Chance a jugar y pasar el día, pero tampoco podía convertirlo en su refugio privado; el pobre de su amigo tenía sus propios problemas en casa.

Se cubrió con sus mantas y abrazó con fuerza a su muñeco, quien siempre sonreía aún con esos ojos...

\- Jake, Jake… Despierta, amigo.

\- ¿Huh?... -_preguntó confundido tras sentir unas palmaditas_\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso pasa por no tomar mis atajos; hacen que bajes la guardia.

\- Esto no es el Turbokat, Chance… -_parpadeó repetidas veces; aun le costaba abrir los ojos_\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Vamos a alquilar una película. -_Jake volteó a su derecha y miró a través de la ventana: estaban frente a un videoclub con unos pocos clientes dentro. Se volvió a su amigo_\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Reír, llorar o gritar?

\- Reír suena bien.

\- ¡_"Scaredy Kat, La Película" _entonces!

\- Dije reír, no llorar, Chance.

\- ¡Vamos, ni que sea tan mala! Si quieres alquilo dos, ¿Alguna sugerencia?

\- Dudo que la pizza alcance para las dos… y si lo pienso bien, tal vez ni siquiera para una, tomando en cuenta a mi compañero.

\- Muy gracioso, Jake. -_le dio un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza_\- ¿Vamos?

\- Si no te molesta, me quedaré aquí.

\- De acuerdo… Oye, yo… lamento haber… tocado ese tema. Sé que…

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Chance. Anda, ve: yo cuido el auto.

Con Chance en el videoclub, Jake se quedó solo, pensando en aquel sueño que acababa de tener. Bueno; en realidad debía de admitir que más que un sueño, era un recuerdo de su niñez: uno no muy agradable. El negocio de su padre comenzó a perder dinero y eso era motivo de fuertes discusiones en su familia, discusiones que acababan siempre con maltratos de parte de su padre hacia su madre… y en las peores ocasiones, a él mismo. Ese bastardo que por mera formalidad llamaba "padre" no supo domar sus problemas y acabó desahogándose en su familia. ¿De verdad valía la pena visitar a su madre para recordarlo?

Había un detalle de su recuerdo que le intrigaba: estaba en su cama, y tenía un muñeco. Era un muñeco, ¿Verdad? Él no era de los que jugaba con esas cosas: la mayoría de los niños de su edad los veían como cosa de niñas. Pero él abrazaba a un muñeco en ese recuerdo. ¿Quién se lo había regalado? Había algo en ese muñeco…

Sus orejas se erizaron de pronto: había oído algo golpeando el auto, pequeño pero audible; incluso escuchó algo como unos golpecitos suaves y constantes. Abrió la puerta, dejó la pizza en el asiento y salió a ver que había causado aquello: afuera caminaban pocos por las aceras, pero más allá de ellos, y tras darle media vuelta no vio nada extraño. Al querer volver a su asiento, se topó con Chance, quien lo veía con intriga.

\- ¿Qué haces, Jake? Si querías venir conmigo, lo hubieras dicho.

\- No; no es eso. Es que creí que haber oído algo golpeando el auto.

\- ¡¿A MI BEBÉ?! -_Chance corrió hacia el auto, revisando cada milímetro_\- ¿Que te hicieron?

\- ¿Acaso no tenías "otro bebé"? -_refiriéndose al Turbokat_-

\- ¡Todos son mis bebés! ¡¿Qué le hicieron, Jake?! -_comenzaba exasperarse_\- ¿Quien fue?

\- No sé; ni siquiera sé si de verdad oí algo. ¿Podrías tranquilizarte?

\- Bueno… Parece que no tiene ningún rasguño. Volvamos a casa antes de que se enfríe la pizza.

\- Y antes de que pierdas un tornillo.

Regresaron al auto y retomaron el camino a casa sin ningún inconveniente… salvo otro de los famosos atajos de Chance. El resto de la noche fue para ellos: sin la alarma sonando, pudieron disfrutar de un momento de descanso que Megakat rara vez les daba los fines de semana; como si incluso los villanos los aprovecharan para realizar sus delitos.

La pizza era buena, y la leche también; la película… bueno: si se le podía llamar "película" a un episodio de Scaredy Kat de más de 105 minutos y envuelto en un patético intento de trama fruto de un guionista mediocre de pocas ideas… era medianamente pasable. Lo hizo reír varias veces; Chance por su parte, era un volcán de carcajadas continuas cuyo efecto secundario eran las repetidas erupciones de leche salidas de su nariz y que acababan salpicándolo incluso en el rostro. No importaba: quedaba claro que a uno le gustaba la comedia física y al otro algo más intelectual, pero de igual forma la estaban pasando bien, y a Jake se le pasó el mal rato tras recordar "esa" inminente fecha.

Tras acabar la "mejor película de comedia de todos los tiempos" -palabras de Chance-, surgió la idea de ver la siguiente: "Día de la Independencia". No era mala elección; a ambos les gustaba y de vez en cuando hablaban de la idea de imaginarse en el lugar de los dos tipos que entraban en la nave madre alienígena y salvaban al mundo: Chance como el piloto -obvio- y Jake como el que creaba y descargaba el virus.

Si bien sonaba a algo infantil, se reían de solo discutir esa alocada fantasía.

\- Ya es algo tarde, y nos quedamos sin pizza. ¿Qué tal si la dejamos para mañana, Chance?

\- Parece que no tenemos de otra, ¿Verdad? Además, tenemos trabajo mañana temprano.

\- Cierto. -_Jake apagó el televisor_\- ¿Limpiamos antes de dormir?

\- Nah, déjalo así; mañana lo haremos. Vayamos a dormir.

\- Como digas.

Se limitaron a apagar la luz y cambiarse de ropa para acostarse en sus camas. Mañana sería otro día en el taller, otro día para los Swat Kats.

* * *

"_Somos pequeñas, pero somos muchas. _

_Somos muchas, somos pequeñas. _

_Ya sabemos dónde están y ella lo sabrá. _

_Mucho los extraña y muy pronto la verán."_


End file.
